Miss Independent
by PopAHappyOnE
Summary: A bunch of song fics that have reminded me of Dom and Letty, or just Letty herself.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Fast and the Furious, and never will, the song 'Miss Independent' isn't mine either, it's Kelly Clarkson's, so please don't sue!

Yo peoplel.. In case you are wondering if I stole this song fic from Corrupted Dreams, NO, I am she but in a new account ). This Was my first song fic. Enjoy.

Letty's p.o.v.

/ Miss Independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere (No)

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her thrown. /

It had been two years since I had seen Dom. When I was 14, I had fallen for him, but of course he only saw me as Mia's best friend, who was a tomboy. But then his dad died, and everything went bad. My world crumbled into little pieces right before my eyes. Dom wasn't himself anymore. He had been locked up in his room for a week before he came out to have lunch. He wasn't my Dom anymore though, his gaze was cold, and his eyes were filled with pain, and anger. Then right when things were finally looking up for him, and he was finally starting to notice me, he ran into Linder. He had happened to have a torque wrench in his hands, and beat him to a pulp with it. He came home crying, saying that he they were gonna find him and take him away. I didn't understand until the police ran into the house and tore him away from me. From then on he was banned from the tracks. Linder was beaten up so badly that he needed plastic surgery, and even after that he still looked like Frankenstein. He wouldn't be able to drive anymore either. Linder was now a janitor at a local high school. The next day, the cops called and told us that Dom had been stationed at Lompoc, and would be doing at least two years there. For one whole year, I didn't come out of my room. I was in love with him. After that I decided to never let any other man make me go through that much pain ever again. I had been weak, and scared. It made me feel vulnerable, and I hated it. It was the worst feeling you could ever feel. Feeling as though the lightest touch could break you in two. For that whole year, I was lost without Dom. From then on, I vowed to never let a man make me feel that. Now I had to face that man again. I slowly walked down stairs, freezing at the bottom step. The whole team was welcoming him back. I locked eyes with Dom as he looked up from his baby sister. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt the same feeling I had felt two years ago. The feeling of wanting to be captured in Dom's lust.

/ So by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little Miss apprehensive

I said ooh, she feel in love. /

I shook my head, and fell out of my trance. I walked the rest of the way to him, carefully rethinking every step. I wasn't the girl he used to know. He didn't know me anymore.

" Hey Dominic, long time no see." I said hugging him. He had grown so big. He had shaved his head, and was even more muscular then Vince.

" Hey Let, I missed you! Why didn't you come visit with the rest of the team?" He asked his eyes searching mine.

" Because it hurt...a lot Dom." I replied showing no emotion.

" Well, looks like you haven't changed, still wearing those baggy clothes." Dom said trying to lighten up the mood. I scowled.

" Your wrong, I have changed, you don't know me anymore Dom." I said coldly.

" Oh really?" He cooed. I winced at how low and sexy his voice had gotten. He winked at me, and then walked upstairs. I ran a hand through my hair. This couldn't be happening to me, not again. I am supposed to be cold, and treat him like shit.

/ What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin no one could open the door

Surprise! It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye (goodbye), old you

When love is true. /

" Oh my god Letty, what do I wear?" Mia shouted hysterically trying to decide what to wear to the races. I shrugged.

" Mi, you know I was never good at this fashion thing! That's your job." I said walking into Mia's room to get ready. She smirked and started digging in the closet. After an hour of digging, she finally found the right outfits for us. She handed me a see through camouflage shirt, which I wore a black bra under, and a black leather mini skirt, with my red and black combat boots. I looked at my reflection smiling, Mia had finally gotten my tastes right. I blow-dried my hair straight and let it go. For herself, Mia had picked out some black hip huggers, and a silver tank top that showed off her back. She slipped on some black platforms, and stood next to me in front of the mirror.

" Dom is gonna have a fucking fit when he sees you!" I said laughing. She smirked and shoved me playfully. She let go of her hair, and it landed perfectly on her shoulders. I glared at her.

" What?" She asked confused.

" Your hair is fucking perfect Mi." I muttered. She smiled, and applied some mascara, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss on me. She did the same to herself, and then pushed me downstairs. We received lots of whistles and catcalls from the guys. Dom was so busy staring at me, that he didn't notice what Mia was wearing.

" What's wrong Dom?" I asked chuckling when I reached the bottom step. He shook his head, and looked away blushing. I grinned proudly at myself.

/ Miss guarded heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start

But she miscalculated

She didn't wanna end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, bye changing her misconceptions, she went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love. /

We drove into the alley in the form of a V, Leon and I next to Dom. Dom hit his brakes, and jumped out of his car, stereo blasting.

" Welcome back Dom, why don't we have a little private party when we get hom?" Two blond hoes said putting their hands all over him. A shock of jealousy went through me. I felt like kicking the shit out of them, but I couldn't. I had to keep telling myself that Dom wasn't mine, and that I didn't need him.

" Yo Dom! Glad to have you back man!" Hector yelled walking over. They did their macho handshake thing, and started setting up the race. It was a 2 g buy in. Dom gave his money to Hector, and we drove onto the street where the race would take place tonight. I guess Dom had picked his hoe for the night, because when he stopped at the starting line, a hoe got out of his car, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Leon announced that everything was clear, and Hector started the race, raising his hands in the air. The engines fired up, ready to take off. Hector's hands went down, and they took off, Dom in the lead. Edwin caught up to Dom a couple of seconds before the finish line, but Dom pushed the NOS button, and crossed the finish line first. I smiled, nothing turned me on more then a man that could race. I walked over standing behind him.

" That was awesome dawg." Hector said slapping the money on his hand. Dom smiled, and gave the money to Mia. He turned around and stopped when he saw me. He grinned and picked me up.

" Are you my trophy?" He asked. I blushed, and said,

" Maybe." Dom chuckled and put me down, sliding a hand around my waist. What was he doing? This shit was driving me crazy! Every time he laid a finger on me, I would just melt into his arms. It's like he had some type of control over me or something. I didn't want to be his, but I couldn't complain either!

/ What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open the door

Surprise! It's time (yeah)

To feel what's real

What happened to miss independent?

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye (goodbye), old you (old you)

When love, when love is true. /

I pushed Dom off of me, pissed at the control he had over me. I walked back to my car and drove off, back to the house. He wasn't going to hurt me again, I wouldn't let him. I have too much pride and dignity to let it happen again. I got back home safely, without any cops bitching at me. 5 minutes after I had stepped foot in the house, people had already lined up outside, ready to flood into the house, and party. I opened the door, and stood aside as they all ran in. I was walking upstairs when some one grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Dom.

" Get off of me Dom." I hissed yanking my arm away from him.

" Letty, what the fuck is up with you? Ever since I got here you've been acting like some cold heartless bitch!" He yelled. I huffed, and ran up to my room. I walked into the bathroom, and locked myself in. I looked at myself in the mirror. What the fuck happened to me? Why was this happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? I glared at myself and knocked down everything I had on top of the counter violently. " Letty open this door right now!" Dom yelled pissed.

" WHAT!" I yelled swinging the door open.

" Letty, I want to know right now, what the fuck is wrong!" He yelled grabbing my arm and sitting me down on the bed.

" Nothing Dom! It's just that whenever I'm around you I lose control of myself, and I feel vulnerable and weak! I love you Dom! I really do! But then I see you with all those hoe's and I'm afraid that you'll hurt me! That maybe one day I'll catch you cheating on me!" I yelled tears swelling up in my eyes. He got down on one knee in front of me and placed his hands on the sides of my face.

" Letty, if we ever became a couple, I would never hurt you! You mean everything to me Let! I wouldn't be able to hurt you! And if it makes you feel any better...when I'm around you, nothing else matters to me, just you." A tear trickled down my cheek, and onto his thumb. I gave him a faint smile. " I love you to Let, I've loved you ever since my dad died..." I slid of the bed, and onto his leg. He leaned in and kissed me. I placed a hand behind his head, holding his mouth captive as I kissed him hungrily, brushing my tongue along his lips. We heard the door creak open, and we both broke away looking at the blond who had been with Dom earlier.

" Oh...sorry..." She said glaring at me, and slamming the door behind her. Dom smiled and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned in, and kissed him, his hand crawled to my lower back, and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

/ When Miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why that can't be me

I'm so glad I finally see... /

I woke up the next morning embraced in Dom's arms. I smiled inwardly. Last night wasn't just sex, it was love. I slid my hand up his arm, and massaged his shoulder softly.

" Mmmm, that feels good baby." He said waking up. I grinned. I had been waiting for him to call me baby for what seemed like a lifetime. Now that I had him, I felt complete. Nothing could bring me down now. Our love was true.

/ What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin no one could open the door

Surprise! (surprise), it's time (yeah)

To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye (goodbye), old you

When love, when love is true... /

So did you like? I thought it was cute, but guys please review! And let me know what you think. Peace.

Amanda


End file.
